Unintended
by Jasper'sDarlinBunny
Summary: Set during New Moon. A little Oneshot about Seth/Bella and a little thing called Imprinting!


**Hey guys! I'm a bit stuck on The Scent, and I've been driving myself crazy with college…. So I decided to do a little oneshot! Let me know what you think! No Flames, please. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight, and I never will!**

His heart pounded as his heated lupine form raced through the woods. An expression of seriousness was marred by the tongue that tasted the air. _I really hope you guys haven't let without me!_ He knew he was late, and yet he wanted to be able to leave with his Pack. His family. _Now way man! We'd NEVER do that to you! _A dark chuckle sounded in his head as the resident "Ladies' Man" laughed at his expense.

_Mom is going to KILL me! _He was mentally sweating bullets at the thought of his Quileute mother standing in the doorway, spoon in hand, waiting or her late son. "You should have known better than to be here late! Your sister trekked all the way here from patrol and SHE managed to get here on time!" He mentally mimicked his mother's scolding and knew that he'd be on the other end of that yelling when he appeared. Just then, Sam's baritone rang throughout his head and the steel bands of an Alpha's order vibrated along his muscled form. _You will be here for the Pack dinner Young Wolf. Emily has invited someone especially for you, and you know how I don't like to see my Mate disappointed. _

Green flew by at unimaginable speeds as he made it to his house. With a rush of heat, his body shifted to reveal the smooth chest of a young man just entering his prime. "Mom! I'm here!" Flames soared through his mother's eyes as he heard the infamous rant. "You're late! You look like you rolled in mud! Shower. Now." Like he had Hell nipping at his heels, he raced to his room to grab clothes and did as he was told.

"Look who decided to show up. Did our _lovely _Alpha have to threaten you again?" His older sister leaned against the wall across his room in her typical sundress. A scowl was pained on her pretty features as dark eyes momentarily rang with pain at the thought of their mutual leader. "I know you get caught up in your thoughts when you're on patrol. Dad's gone and now mom is just moving on." The younger child's shoulders slumped at the mention of their deceased father. "I know, but sometimes I just feel like we were meant to do more than be… this." His sister nodded softly, patted his arm and let the dimly lit hallway. "Bonfire is soon. Let's go."

The sky was dark and lit only with the twinkling light of the stars as they entered the boundary of the beach. Fire danced on the sandy ground, calling to them in her own hypnotic way. "So, I heard Emily is going to set you up?" Dark eyes glanced at the ground and with a shrug, he said "I guess, but I haven't really heard anything about it." When he looked up, a pretty face glanced at his with curiousness. Then, a familiar voice gently spoke behind him.

"Seth, this is my good friend Allison. She's visiting from the Makah tribe." When their eyes met, and that spark didn't connect, Emily practically sounded her displeasure. "I was sure she was for you," she muttered with a slight frown. When more wolves arrived onto the beach, the still air grew until quiet was a figment. "Hey! Baby Clearwater made it!" Laughter sounded and he joined the guys in their fun. "Yeah Paul?! I might be Baby Clearwater, but I'm still sexier than you!" Voices rose until the Beta arrived with a small shadow sticking to his back. "Jake, maybe I shouldn't have come." A thin voice reached his ears. It was soft and yet strong in some way. "Who is that?" He whispered/asked the guys around him. Jared answered with a whisper of his own. "That's Bella. Jake's REAL sweet on her, but she was with one of those Cullens." The youngest wolf's eyes grew large at the response and stared at the slight form of his Beta's companion.

Eyes stalked her as she walked closer to the meeting place of the wolves. Whispers fluttered across her ears, and yet she paid them no mind, only asking her childhood friend his opinion on her arriving. Her pale fingers grasped the thick material of her green hooded jacket, while scuffed sneakers toed the sandy dirt beneath. "It's fine Bella. Charlie said it was time for you to get out of that house, and I agree." Her face took on a nervous expression at his response. She knew what they all thought of her. The Leech-Lover as that hot headed wolf had called her. Thick eyelashes brushed pale cheeks as she sneaked a look at the tribal warriors around her. That was her mistake.

Bands locked around his 16 year old heart. _Oh no. Please no._ Pretty brown eyes met his obsidian and he practically whimpered as he picked up a foot to walk to her. _NO! _While he might have known what Imprinting felt like, he had a general idea. All consuming love and devotion. That may have sounded like pretty words to others, but to him? Empty promises. His grief was still to fresh from the loss of his greatest friend, and now he had someone to care for. Too young… Those thoughts ran across his mind as his fated walked toward him.

Bella didn't know what to feel. Edward was her love? No. YES! No…. Dark hair and eyes entered her vision as she felt what was described to be a vampire's mating. But I'm not… Wait. Do they? She walked toward the tall male and stopped in front of him. The ruckus died out and everyone stared at the odd display that unfolded before them. "Did you… mate with me?" Innocent yet accusing eyes stared into shocked ones as a dark blush spread across his face. Gasps filled the tense air and one angry growl sounded. "What the HELL is she talking about Clearwater?"

Seth shuffled his feet. It was a nervous tick that he gained over the years as he avoided the gazes of the Pack. "I Imprinted…" he whispered in a shaky voice. Jacob stepped back in horror at the cursed word. _Imprinting… _Not even he was free from the suffering that the curse would bring. Jacob's body heaved in anger and he stomped off, in search of an escape. The unintended couple's eyes looked at the crowd that gathered in silence, and spoke quietly. "I think we should talk."

Nimble fingers grasped at twigs, soaked in seawater, while the owner's mouth tried to open. Nothing would come out. "I didn't mean for this to happen…" Her head snapped up at his voice. "I'm not even sure HOW this happened. You're Jake's." Bella scoffed at his wording a bit out a "Shut up." Seth's feet began to shuffle. "So… we mated?" He chuckled and corrected her. "Imprinted. Wolves Imprint on the person they are Fated to be with. Humans on the other hand, have a choice." Bella's curiosity grew. "If I have a choice, then why do I feel it too?" They both sat in silence as they contemplated their dilemma.

With silence hanging in the air, their hands reached for the barren log that rested on the dirt covered ground. Seth's heated hand connected to her significantly cooler one. Dark eyes met and they allowed their hands to stay. "What is this?" He felt the cold scar that laid on her pale arm, its temperature giving away its presence. "Oh!" Bella pulled back her arm and said the words he feared. "I was bitten…" A growl that gave her fright and pleasure sounded. Then she had an epiphany. "Wait." The sound cut off. "What if this is why I feel it?" Seth was confused. "Vampires mate too." Then he understood. The venom that entered her system set off instincts that Humans weren't normally aware of.

"Are you okay with this?" They spoke at the same time with shaky voices, one slightly younger sounding. Then Bella sighed. "I'm willing to try, if you are." Her Mate smiled a dimpled grin and hugged her lightly with one arm. When he released her, she felt a pang of disappointment. "I guess we should head back?" His voice was veiled, but she understood that he didn't want to leave their secret place either. "They will be wondering where we went." With a brief nod of agreement and a last silent smile, the couple left to join the Pack.

"I guess you worked it out?" The voice of Billy Black was heard. Bella shied away from the elder in fright of his reaction, but when a smile graced his aged face, she returned the expression. "We decided to try," Seth said. Bella brushed his hand after a brief kiss on her hand, he lead her toward his Pack. "This is our family." Cheers rang out in the night while one lone wolf was met with his future. "Hi Jacob, I'm Allison." With one glance, he was hooked.

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thank You for reading!**


End file.
